Because your' mine
by Crazy Av
Summary: Par ce qu'Hinata appartient à Kageyama,Tobio compte bien le faire comprendre à son adorable soleil


**Hey hey coucou mes petits anges ** me revoilà avec un os tous meugnon en se jour de 21 juin anniversaire d'Hinata ** petit soleil absolument adorable x) donc nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui avec un os légèrement plus long que le précèdent x) en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aimes tous**

* * *

Ça y est,ça fait maintenant 3ans toi et moi.

3ans de pur bonheur en ta compagnie.

Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus grand des romantiques,mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi,tu es le soleil qui illumine ma vie chaque jour,depuis notre rencontre à Myagi,jamais je n'ai pu oublier ton regard remplit de détermination et ta chevelure de feux en pétard que j'apprécie tant,bon sang.

Si tu savais,au début j'étais pas le plus agréable avec toi,j'étais cassant et prétentieux,mais tu as su percer à jour l'armure que je m'étais faites avec une simplicité tel que j'étais déconcerté,tes sourires,ton énergie,tu m'as complètement changé,même si ça ne s'est pas fait comme ça,j'ai réussit à devenir meilleur avec toi.

Nous sommes devenue d'abord connaissance,coéquipier,ami,puis meilleur amiet en suite a..a..amants et enfin fiancé,bordel,tu sais que tu fais de moi un heureux crétin ?!

Quoi que tu fasses je te suivrais toujours,j'irais jusqu'en en enfers pour toi,même si je persiste à croire que tu es un ange tombé du ciel.

Tu le sais et jamais je ne cesserais de te le dire,tu es mon ange,bien que parfois je me pose la question pendant nos nuits d'amour.

Et dieu que tu es adorable,tes gémissements,la douceur de sa ta peau,ton parfum de clémentine,tes lèvres si tentante,tes rires,tout se qui fait se que tu es n'appartient qu'a moi,et jamais je ne laisserais ce privilège à un autre,et tu sais pourquoi Shoyo ?Because you'r mine

Will you marry me ?

Kageyama Tobio

* * *

Et c'est se qui était écrit sur la feuille qu'avait lu Hinata en rentrant le soir de son anniversaire,Kageyama l'ayant accueillit en l'embrassant tendrement,le jeune soleil acceptant évidement la demande en mariage de son amant,en lui offrant un de ses sourires remplit d'amour et de sincérité que seul lui pouvait faire.

Et ce n'était pas le noiraud qui allait s'en plaindre.

Et en se moment même leurs nuit d'amour ne faisait que commencer pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le jeune ébène faisait courir ses lèvres sur la peau laiteuse du jeune homme de ses rêves,y laissant des petite marques rosés signe d'appartenance envers lui et marque d'avertissement envers tous les autres potentiel rivaux qui voudrait lui voler son trésor,Tobio murmurant de multiples mots doux à l'oreille de son petit fiancé. Ses mains parcourant chaque centimètre de peau de ce dernier avant de venir prendre délicatement le fruit de tous ses désirs y imprimant de long et sensuel va et viens le long de la hampe de son rouquin.

Celui-ci gémissant le nom de son ébonite fermant ses yeux hazel afin de profiter des divines sensations que lui offrait son futur mari,celui-ci écartant doucement ses jambe se baissant afin de venir prendre doucement en bouche son sexe déjà tendu sous le plaisir que lui donnait son aimé.

L'ébène ne ménageant pas son petit ami pour lui faire perdre la tête,le jeune homme mordillant subtilement les bouton de rose d'Hinata tout en continuant sa divine et incendiaire torture. Cette dernière arrachant de somptueux gémissement de la part de Shoyo qui perdait la tête petit à petit,et surtout comment résister face à ses caresses pleine de désir et d'envie.

L'éphèbe noir laissant son instinct parler pour lui prouvant à son adonis aux cheveux de feu son amour ardent pour lui. Nos deux amants passant une nuit absolument torride se chacun répondant aux avances de l'autres

* * *

 **Et voilà mes petits amour ** j'espère que vous plais dites moi que vous en pensez x) et oui promis Ches je ferais en sorte de faire un lemon plus long à cette os là j'ai juste manqué de temps x) ne t'en fais pas**


End file.
